


Let Me Explain

by ObsessedWithEverything808



Series: My Girlfriend Is A Mermaid [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2875976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithEverything808/pseuds/ObsessedWithEverything808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has a secret, and Fitz is the only one who knows about it.  Skye notices something is different about Jemma, but because she's the "best girlfriend in the world", she let's it slide.  But how far can she go before she gives up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Explain

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, Jemma is a mermaid and doesn't know if she should tell Skye.

"No way, uh-uh, that's not possible."

"Yes it is, Fitz.  I'm not lying."

"Jemma, you do realize mermaids are fictional, right?  They don't exist, so there's no possible way that you could all of a sudden be a mermaid.  It doesn't make sense."

"Fitz, you have to believe me.  I reacted the same way as you, trust me.  I only realized it was true when I took a bath last night.  My mom told me everything about how she became a mermaid around my age too."

"Oh, so now you're saying it's genetics?"

"Precisely."

"Jemma...I don't believe you."

"Fitz, I swear I'm telling the truth."

Fitz frowns, resting his hands on his hips as he thinks about what Jemma has just revealed to him.  It makes no sense, no sense whatsoever...but Jemma wasn't one to lie about something like this.  As he's looking around and thinking about everything, his eyes catch on a glass of water Jemma's mum made for him when she saw that he had stopped by.  He tilts his head, glancing over at Jemma before looking back down at the water.

In an instant Fitz grabs the glass and splashes Jemma with the water that's inside, making the girl's jaw drop open in shock.

" _Fitz_!" she gasps, glaring at him through the drops of water stuck to her eyelashes.  "Oh, bloody hell!"  Fitz jumps so far back it's almost comical, but Jemma is too busy falling to the floor to laugh at him.  From his safe position on the couch, Fitz peers over the armrest to see Jemma's body on the floor, her hair now down and flowing over her shoulders as she leans up on her forearms.  "Did you really have to do that?" she questions, looking like she's about ready to murder the boy.

"Y-Y-You...you have a...a t-tail."  Jemma rolls her eyes, but still gives Fitz the amusement of watching her flop her mermaid tail up and down, proving her point.  "Oh my God, you weren't lying."

"Yes, and now that that's cleared up, can you please get me some towels so I can dry off and go back to having two legs?"

***

"The best girlfriend in the world has arrived, and she brings gifts!"  Jemma smiles at the voice, her heart fluttering in her chest once it realizes that it's other half has returned.  Skye shuts the door behind her, waltzing into the living room.  "Now, I didn't know which brand you preferred more, so I just got the two since, you know, I'm just that awesome.  Also, I may or may not have gotten your favorite chocolates," Skye says, winking as she sets the tampons and chocolate on the coffee table (Fitz scrunching up his nose at the sight of the feminine products).

"Oh Skye!  You got me chocolates too!?  Aww, you're the best," Jemma praises, leaning up to give her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"And did you get _me_ anything?" Fitz asks curiously.

Before Jemma can tell him that he wasn't the one having to deal with 'that time of the month', Skye speaks up with a smug smile on her face.  "That's right, thanks for reminding me buddy.  I actually did get you something, hold on-" Skye sticks up a finger before digging her hand into her jean pocket, "Ah, here we go."  She tosses a small object over into Fitz's open palms.  "Just for you."

Fitz scowls at the object.  "This is a quarter."

"Merry Christmas!"  Jemma smiles, knowing that Skye was messing with him.  She tugs on Skye's shirt, pleased when the girl gets the hint and moves to sit next to her on the couch, automatically draping her arm around her shoulders and letting Jemma snuggle into her side.  Fitz just continues to scowl across from them.  "Oh, sorry.  Happy Hanukkah?"  Jemma snorts.

"I'm _not_ Jewish!"

"Then why the death glare?"

"Because it's not even the holiday season, that's why!"

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood.  I just got back from getting Jem some tampons, please don't tell me I have to go back out and get _you_ some too?"

"Leave the poor boy alone, Skye." Jemma murmurs, pressing small little kisses to Skye's jaw, trying to distract her.

"Yes, listen to your girlfriend.  Now, I'm going to go see if you have any snacks." Fitz says, standing from his seat and walking away from the two lovebirds.

"Oh, can you get me something too?" Skye asks as he walks away.

"Maybe you should've gotten yourself something when you went out for Jemma," Fitz mutters.

"You see, I _was_ going to get myself a nice bag of chips, _but_ I realized I was twenty-five cents short.  I couldn't use up your gift for my own selfish needs."  Fitz scoffs, knowing she was teasing him.  He turns around again, ignoring Skye's smirk.

"Well, now that my supply has been restocked, I'm going to head to the bathroom.  Please don't annoy Fitz too much while I'm gone." Jemma says, untangling herself from Skye and picking up the bag Skye brought back.

" _Me_?  Annoy _Fitz_?  Please, the boy loves me."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do, and you know it!"  Skye waits for a response, chuckling when she knows for sure that Fitz is just back to ignoring her.  She turns back to face Jemma, a serious smile on her face.  "I'll play nice."

"Thank you.  I'll be back."

Jemma presses a chaste kiss to Skye's lips before running off to the bathroom.  She's glad that Skye and Fitz get along so well, especially since they're two of the most important people in her life.  She knows that they bicker a lot and tend to get on each others nerves, but she's realized that it's because that's how they show their affection for each other.  They're like brother and sister now, much like how Jemma and Fitz are as well.  It's refreshing to see that she can leave Fitz with someone else and not worry about him feeling uncomfortable or shy.

When she returns she sees the two in the kitchen, Skye turning on the stove and rummaging around for a pan while Fitz has his head in the fridge to look for more ingredients to add to their pile on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, can we add spinach?"

Skye glances over at the container of greens, a pout immediately forming on her face.  "You know I hate spinach with a _burning_ passion."

"But _I_ like it."  Skye just continues to stare blankly at him.  "I'll give you a quarter?" Fitz adds, smirking at Skye as he holds up the quarter she gave him earlier.

Jemma can see the smile twitching up on Skye's lips, but she knows the girl is trying to hide it.  "Fine, we'll add the stupid greens, but it's only because I liked the joke."  Skye grabs the container, setting it on side.  "And I'm taking the quarter," she continues, snatching the small coin away from Fitz.

Later, when the three of them are squishing together on the couch (because Fitz refuses to have to watch the TV at a bad angle) and eating their omelets for dinner, the three of them burst out into laughter when the main character of the movie does something incredibly stupid.  It seems to be so funny that Fitz kicks his feet, accidentally knocking over one of their glasses of water because his feet are propped up on the coffee table.  The water splashes onto Jemma's feet, her eyes going wide as she whips her head to the side to glare at Fitz.  His eyes go wide too, and he quickly gets up to allow Jemma room to run off towards the bathroom.

"Whoa, whoa, Jem?!  Where are you going?!  Jem?!" Skye calls in confusion, wondering why Jemma was freaking out so much over a little water.  When she gets no answer, she just stands and moves to run after her girlfriend to make sure she's okay.  Did the glass break and hurt her foot?  Whatever happened she needs to make sure the girl's okay.

"Skye, let her go."  Skye ignores Fitz, but is forced to stop when he steps in front of her.

"What are you doing?!  She could be hurt!" Skye shouts, shoving him to the side before running off to find Jemma.

"Skye, just leave her alone, I'm sure she's fine!"

"She wouldn't have ran off if she was fine, Fitz!"

Fitz frowns, but knows that he can't stop Skye when she gets like this.  He hopes that Jemma made it to the bathroom in time, knowing that she didn't want to reveal to Skye her little secret about being a mythical creature.  Luckily, Jemma did make it to the bathroom, and she was currently reaching up to grab all the towels, pulling them down so they fell on her body that was stuck on the bathroom floor (her stupid tail not letting her move anywhere unless she was surrounded by water).  She's just starting to pat herself down when there's a knock on the locked door.

"Jem?!  Jemma are you okay?  Are you hurt?  Do you need help?  Should I-"

"Skye, calm down.  I'm fine." Jemma calls from the floor, hurrying to dry herself off.  She hates how she doesn't have any control over when she changes into her mermaid form.  Her mom could, so why couldn't she?

"Jemma, why did you lock the door?  Let me in!  I can help you!"

"No, no!  I'm fine, Skye, really.  Just-go back and watch the movie for me.  I don't want to miss out on the plot."

"The stupid movie isn't important right now, Jemma.  I need to make sure you're okay."

"And I am, Skye.  Just give me a minute."

"I just, I don't get why you freaked out so much, Jem.  It was just a little water...are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, love, I promise I'm fine."  It's cute when Skye fusses over her, but right now Jemma can only think of it as a curse.  Gosh, why does Skye have to be such a good girlfriend?

When she later returns to the living room (after a lot of drying off and a few curses here and there), Skye gives her a curious look, obviously trying to find the answer to a question that's floating around in her head.  Fitz gives her a worried glance, also trying to convey how sorry he was for almost revealing her secret.  She subtly nods at him, showing him that she understood he was sorry.  She's grateful she has a friend that she can trust enough with this big of a secret.

"You alright?" Skye whispers when she takes her spot next to her once again (not failing to notice that the coffee table is bone dry and the glasses of water have been moved to the kitchen counter, Fitz probably not wanting to take any more risks).

"I'm fine," she replies, offering a small smile.

Skye nods, but Jemma can tell that something is still bothering her girlfriend.  She wants to question it, but instead chooses to settle for lacing their fingers together, resting their intertwined hands on her thigh.

***

"What are you doing later on tonight?"

"You look excited," Jemma observes, opening the door wider for Skye to enter the house.  Skye practically skips inside.  "Just a bit of studying, but nothing major...why?"

"Perfect!" Skye cheers, clapping her hands together.  "That means you can come to the dolphin show tonight!"  Jemma frowns, but quickly covers it up before Skye can notice it.

Dolphins.  Splashing.  _Water_.  She can't go.

"Skye, I know you're happy about your new job at the water park-"

" _Beyond_ happy," Skye mutters, a grin still present on her face.

"Right, and you know I'm proud of you...but...I don't think I can go."

Skye's face falls, her shoulders slouching forward in disappointment.  "What?"

"Skye, I have to study-"

"But you just said it wasn't anything major.  Why can't you go?"

"It's not really my scene, Skye."

"Just two days ago you were telling me to go for the job.  I went for it, but now you won't even go and support me?  Do you know how hard I've been working?"

"Yes, I do, and I'm so proud of you, Skye.  I really am.  It's just that...I can't."

Skye takes a deep breath, forcing a smile onto her face even though Jemma can see right through it.  "Well, that's alright, I guess.  I mean, you can just come to one of the other shows, right?"

Jemma gives her girlfriend a tight smile, her lips pursing.  "I'll think about it."  Jemma leans forward, smashing her lips against Skye's.  They kiss for a good few minutes, Skye getting easily distracted by the taste on Jemma's lips and the warmth coursing through her veins when the smaller girl cups her cheek with the palm of her hand, trying to get a better angle.  They pull apart slowly, Skye's eyes staying closed for a few seconds longer than Jemma.

"What were we talking about?" Skye asks, still in a daze.  Jemma smiles, scrunching her nose up in that adorable way, hoping it'll distract Skye even further.  Jemma hums, resting her forehead against Skye's.

"Oh!  Dolphin show!" Skye exclaims, making Jemma jump back in fright at the sudden outburst.  "Right.  You promise you'll come to one of my shows at some point?"

"I promise." Jemma says, wanting the pout on Skye's lips to go away.

"Alright.  I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You're going to do amazing Skye, I know it.  You're not only the best girlfriend in the world, but you're also the best dolphin trainer."  Skye grins at that, a small blush creeping up onto her cheeks.  "You're going to rule that water park one day."

Jemma sighs once the door shuts behind Skye, her eyes watering at the dejected look Skye wore only seconds ago.

***

Jemma wakes the sound of something hitting against the sliding glass doors that lead out onto the balcony, she groaning and trying to bury her head further into the pillow.  The noise doesn't stop, and Jemma curses everything she can think of at this ungodly hour before pushing the covers to the side, sitting up and rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.  She looks over, noticing that the sound is coming from small pebbles that are purposefully hitting against the door.  She sighs, reaching over for her robe before getting up and walking over, moving the curtains to the side so she can unlock the balcony door.  It's cold outside, so she's glad she remembered to put the robe on over her pajamas. 

When she leans over the railing, she furrows her brow at the sight of Skye standing there in the pouring rain, a crooked grin on her face.

She's careful to stay under the roof over her balcony, not wanting to risk getting even a single drop of water on her. 

"What are you doing?" she asks, peering down at Skye.

"Well, I remember something about you saying it was one of your fantasies to kiss in the rain.  Well it's raining, and your girlfriend just so happens to be in your backyard; what a coincidence, right?  I think the universe might be trying to tell us something here, Jem."

She's just so adorable and cute, Jemma has to bite the insides of her cheek to stop herself from smiling.  It's true, Jemma has always wanted to kiss someone in the rain, but she can't.  Not with the whole mermaid thing...

"Do you know what time it is, Skye?!" she asks, trying to act like she was angry.  She needed Skye to leave before she ended up having to reveal her secret.

"Yes, I do.  It's somewhere around midnight, meaning it's officially a new day.  A very special day in fact...happy six months babe!"

Jemma feels her heart break.  She wants to do nothing but run down there and kiss her love, but she can't.  Instead she has to keep acting heartless so Skye'll go away.  God, this is the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

"Skye, are you crazy?!"

"It's a Saturday, Jem!  We can stay up however long we want, it's no big deal."

"I can't, Skye."

Even though Skye is all the way down in the yard, Jemma can still see the confusion in her eyes.  "Jemma, you've snuck out plenty of times before, and this isn't even sneaking out!  You'll be fine!  Just get down here so I can kiss you!"

"I'm not coming down there, Skye."

Skye lifts her arms over her head in frustration, letting them fall back to her side in disbelief.  "Jemma. It's our six month anniversary, and I'm standing out here in the rain, probably about to have the world's worst cold tomorrow!  I'm trying to do something romantic, but you're refusing to cooperate!"

"If you _were_ this amazing girlfriend that you claim to be, then you would've heard the part where I said that I _had_ that fantasy, back in middle school when I was foolish enough to think it was a good idea.  For one, your stupid rocks could've broken my glass door, and second, do you realize how sick we could get from this?!  You don't think things through, Skye!  You act on impulse, and it's so stupid!  You can't get angry at me for your own idiotic decision!"

She regrets the words immediately after they're said.

"I've been standing out here for over ten minutes, Jemma, in the fucking _pouring_ rain!  I knew the risks, but I also knew that it would be worth it, because I love you and I knew you would love it!  I did this for _you_ , Jemma!  I did this because I wanted to impress you, wanted to do something romantic.  But I guess I was stupid enough to think that you'd appreciate it, especially after you've been so distant lately.  God, I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"Skye-"

"I'm sorry, alright?  I'm sorry for being such a fucking dumbass.  I'll leave."

"Skye, wait-"

It's too late.  The back gate is already slamming closed by the time Jemma realizes she's made a huge mistake. 

She runs back inside, slamming the door shut before moving to clench clumps of her hair in her fists, angrily tugging on them as the tears run down her cheeks.  She kicks at her bookshelf, takes off her robe and throws it to the floor, slides everything off her desk in frustration, tugs her sheets and blankets off the bed in a rampage, rips her pillows from their resting place to slam them against the floor and kick them around.  When she's done, she sinks to the floor, curling up into a ball and crying into her knees.  She reaches for her phone, wiping her tears away so she could see the screen.  She dials the number by memory, sobbing with each ring.

_'Hey this is Skye, and I'm obviously too cool for you... Just kidding_.  _You know what to do.  I'll get back to you when I can.'_ _*Beep*_

She turns her face to scream into the sheets and pillows on the floor, throwing her phone across the room.  She's too busy crying and yelling at herself to notice the door creak open, her mother standing there with a sad look on her face.  The woman slowly slips inside, carefully walking closer to her daughter and resting a hand on her shoulder.  Jemma barely flinches, letting her mom try and comfort her while she just continues to sob.

"What happened, honey?"

"Skye." Jemma chokes out between her sobs.  "I think she" sniffle "just broke up with me" sniffle "because I couldn't go out and celebrate with her in the rain."

"Was she trying to do that whole 'kissing in the rain' thing?"  Jemma just nods.  "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

"It's all because of this stupid curse!  This stupid mermaid thing!  Why can't I just be normal!?  Why can't I just kiss my girlfriend in the rain without growing a stupid tail?!"

"Darling, why didn't you just tell her?  I'm sure she would've understood."

"No, mum.  She would've freaked out and dumped me right then and there.  It's not normal to be a stupid mermaid."

"You don't know that, honey.  Skye loves you-"

"Not anymore.  Not after what I said to get her to go away..."

"Honey...she still loves you.  You just have to tell her.  She'll understand, darling.  She'll understand, and then you'll be able to fix this whole mess."

"Is it really worth it, mum?"

"Your father was the first person I told.  If they really love you, they'll understand."

"Will she?"

"Sure she's mad at you right now, honey, but mostly she's just worried.  She's probably hurt and confused as to why you've been so distant.  She'll forgive you when you explain everything."

"I bet she doesn't even care anymore..."

Little does she know that Skye has pulled over a few blocks away, leaning against the steering wheel with sad eyes, wondering where she went wrong.

***

"You don't look like you're in trouble."

Jemma turns around, surprised to see that Skye has actually come.  She didn't think Skye would respond to her _'HELP! COME TO THE DOCK, PLEASE!'_ text, but she hoped that Skye's girlfriend instincts would kick in.  Luckily, it seems as though they had.

"I needed you to meet me so I could explain."

"Look, Jemma, you don't need to-"

"I do, Skye.  I need to explain everything."

"What is there to explain?  I was dumb, and you were-"

"Keeping a secret from you." Jemma interrupts, watching Skye's eyes narrow.  The girl stuffs her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, her choice of wearing short shorts obviously not being a good one based on the fact that she was slightly shivering.  Though, Jemma does have to admit that she made the decision to tell Skye a bit late in the evening, and Skye probably just threw anything on in order to get to her as soon as possible.  The thought of Skye caring that much even after their break up make her heart skip a beat.

"What?  What secret?"

"I...it's hard to explain.  At first I was just going to tell you, but then I remembered how Fitz reacted, and I figured it would be easier to just show you."

"Show me?  Show me what?  Jemma, you're worrying me."

Jemma ignores her, instead just moving to tug off her sweater and stuff it into Skye's hands.  Skye's eyes widen when she sees Jemma reach down to undo her belt.  "Whoa, I know I always said I wanted to go skinny dipping, but _now_?"  Jemma just rolls her eyes, throwing her jeans at Skye.  "If you're trying to seduce me into forgiving you...it's _definitely_ working."

"I'm not trying to do any of that, Skye.  It's just easier if I have less clothes on."

"Well thank goodness," Skye mumbles, her eyes still roaming Jemma's body.  Her staring is cut short when Jemma jumps off the dock and let's herself plunge into the water below.  It takes her a second, but soon Skye is rushing over to the edge, throwing Jemma's clothes down on the side as she clutches the old wood beneath her, leaning forward to try and catch a glimpse of Jemma, trying to make sure she's okay.

When the girl emerges from the water, Skye sighs in relief.

"What the hell are you doing, Jemma?!  Come on, get out of there!  You don't know what could be out in the water at night-"

Jemma grabs Skye's arm and pulls her into the water.

Skye comes back to the surface in a spluttering mess, her arms flailing around while she tries to process what the hell just happened.  She gasps in shock, taking a few gulps of air to try and get her breathing pattern back to normal.  Jemma isn't worried though, knowing that Skye is a skilled swimmer.

"Alright Jemma, you've officially gone _insane!_   I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you're fucking crazy!  YOU DON'T JUST PULL PEOPLE INTO THE WATER!  WHAT IF I HAD MY PHONE!?  YOU'RE FUCKING INS-"  Skye freezes up when Jemma wraps her arms around her and pulls her against her, their bodies colliding against each other under the water.  Jemma feels Skye's legs brushing against her tail, and she hopes that once she processes everything she won't freak out.  "Are those...are those _scales_ , Jemma?"

Jemma nods.  "Yes, they're scales."

"Okay, am I being punked right now?"

"No."

"Then why do I feel scales and a weird slimy thingy where your legs are supposed to be?"

"Take a look for yourself."  Skye furrows her brow, and Jemma just lets herself sink underwater.  She stays there for a few seconds, floating and waiting for Skye to join her.

Skye eventually ducks her head underwater, her eyes widening.  She uses her arms to lower her body to be eye level with Jemma under the water, also pulling herself forward so she can be closer to Jemma in her mermaid form.  The girl's hands reach out to touch Jemma's stomach, slowly encircling around her bare waist to tug her closer.  Jemma stays still, letting Skye do whatever she needs to do to come to terms with this.  Skye's eyes finally come up to meet Jemma's, the two staring at each other.

Skye seems to suddenly remember that she's not a mermaid too, and she kicks herself back up to the surface in order to breathe.  Jemma follows her up to the surface, reaching for Skye's hand under the water as she tries to catch her breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Skye whispers.

"I didn't want you to freak out..." Jemma answers sheepishly.

"Freak out?  Why would I freak out?  THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!  MY GIRLFRIEND IS A MERMAID!" Skye shouts into the night, an excited grin growing on her face.  Jemma can't help but smile back, glad that Skye is reacting positively.  "God, Jemma, you could've just told me!"

"I know...and I realize that now.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm _really_ sorry for all the things I've said.  I just didn't want you to find out when I walked into the rain and suddenly turned into a mermaid.  Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you!?  OF COURSE!  How could I not, Jemma?"

"So, you're also okay with me being a mermaid and all?"

"I'll admit, it _is_ a little weird, but I'm sure I'll get used to it real fast, especially since you pull off the mermaid look _really_ well.  I mean, _hot damn_!"

"Oh Skye, I love you."

"I love you too, Jemma.  I always will.  Gosh, how lucky am I to have scored a freaking _mermaid_?!  I'm the luckiest girl alive!"  Jemma smiles at that, her cheeks gaining a rosy pink blush.

"Alright, well, now that that's settled, why don't we go back to my house?"

"Sounds perfect.  And you know..." Skye wraps an arm around Jemma's waist, bringing her close again, "I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands to myself for a while, now that I know you're a sexy mermaid and all."

"That's perfectly fine with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more parts to this, idk. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
